TELL YOUR GIRLS, BEWARE
by i can't walk away
Summary: A particularly awkward con. Two/Three parter. Emma/Mickey.


" **TELL YOUR GIRLS, BEWARE. "**

**Hustle belongs to the BBC. Honestly, the world seems to belong to the BBC! ;D Uhm, my other Hustle fic didn't get any reviews or anything and I'm not sure if anyone even read it. From the stuff on here it seems neither Hustle nor the shipping Emma/Mickey is all that popular but all the same, I can't help but write it. I can't believe there was only six episodes! And they made it boring with them! It was so good at first! But I look past that because they're so cute together. So, anyway... There will be at least two or three chapters to this. The next one is probably in progress as you read this. xD Ermm, might suffer a complete lack of updates in April – Script Frenzy, people! So I'll try and finish it before then. Please, please, please review! I probably won't write another Emma/Mickey fic unless I get a review to know someone's reading. Only 1180 words. Longer next time, hopefully. :]**

"We all ready to go?" Mickey asked, hands on hips. Emma's heels clicked as she walked into the main area of the appartment. She was wearing a relatively short red satin dress, her blonde hair was in curls as always and fell a little below her shoulders. She didn't carry anything with her at all and looked as at ease as she did in everything else. Mickey, however, had a feeling the night would be difficult. "Er, you look nice..." he tried to say casually. She turned around to smile at him and thanked him. There was nothing flirtacious in her smile or her voice but she grinned nonetheless when she turned out of his view. Ash turned away, struggling to supress a laugh. "Right, lets get going." They headed downstairs, the three of them, and got into a taxi. "So you're both clear on what you're doing?" They both nodded, rolling their eyes.

Within a few minutes they were at a casino and Sean and Albert made their excuses to leave. Emma fluttered her eyelashes and showed her legs off. She coaxed him into a few more drinks than he really should have had and he called over a couple of young women. He owned the casino they were in, and was their next mark. The young women took their seats on either arm of his chair and they continued conversation. The two young girls left a lot to be desired intellectually which seemed to really grate at Emma's temper. She kept it under control though and bit her tongue. She couldn't and wouldn't blow this. "Lets play truth or dare!" one of the giggling girls burst out with.

At first, it looked to be a joke until Kalvin, their mark, jumped at the idea. "Yes, marvelous idea!" Emma all of a sudden felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "No, no, we'll save that for another night," Mickey tried to rescue them, or more specifically Emma. He wasn't going to sit around and watch anyone get their hands on Emma unless it was him. Not that he'd admit that, obviously. "Oh, where's your daring?" Kalvin challenged. Mickey wasn't biting though – he would keep his temper in check for Emma's sake even if it meant a lot of questions when he was next with Ash. "Come on! You're game, right Harry?" he asked Ash.

Ash knew he couldn't blow it – he had to make it look like this wasn't a team thing. Plus, it didn't matter for him. "Yeah, sure," he said in monotone. He was trying to make it sound like a bad idea even if he was agreeing to play. He'd noticed how quiet Emma was, plus Mickey could blow it if his jealousy got the better of him. "Come on, Jenna, spin the bottle then!" Emma's eyes snapped to his and she knew she couldn't blow this. "Okay, then," she offered a grin but in her head it wasn't at all genuine. "Max, you game?" Mickey nodded. Any person extra in the game meant one less chance Emma would be kissing that git.

"We'll let Jenna go first," Kalvin smirked. Emma's stomach was tied in knots and she felt a little weak as she leaned forward. This just proved what she always thought about guys – slobs! She spun the bottle with strength though, wishing she could control it. She could almost hear her thoughts chanting _Mickey_ over and over so loud that it sounded like it wasn't just in her head. The bottle landed square in between Mickey and Ash and Ash smiled quickly. "I'll let you take this one Max... I'm in a good mood." Mickey smiled stiffly, sitting forward. Emma wasn't even sure her legs worked anymore since they seemed not to be attatched to her body. He turned towards her, almost urging her not to mess this up. It snapped her back into the break between business and pleasure and she sat forward, none of her normal nerves showing and kissed him. It was quick, she backed off quickly but it was enough for her stomach to twist. She felt ill. She didn't know how to act now but knew that as soon as she got out of this place, away from the mark she would just pretend it never happened. Anything that happened with a mark, stayed with a mark.

The mark's mobile rang out and he walked away, the women following. Emma took the opportunity and downed the entire glass of champagne and poured herself another. The smell of it would have made her ill in any other circumstances and she'd been nursing her first glass for the last hour but now she needed it. Mickey stole a small glance at her when she wasn't looking and Ash broke into a small smile which he tried to keep under control. Ash recieved a phone call too and hung up before the mark began to approach. He nodded slightly at Emma and Mickey. Emma took a breath. "So the money will be delivered tommorow morning. It's all sorted. Now, back to truth or dare?" Mickey sat forward. "Actually, we should be going. We'll meet with you tommorow morning though?" The three of them left slowly, being sure not to arouse suspision but Emma was feeling more and more ill. She was still aware of the mark's eyes going up her legs and over her behind though. She resisted the urge not to vomit as she followed Mickey and Ash out of the building.

The cold air was more than welcome to her as she slouched against the wall. She tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. They stood around in silence for a couple of minutes before Ash couldn't stop himself. "Well that nearly blew it..." Mickey and Emma knew exactly what he was talking about but didn't really want to talk about it. "What did?" Mickey asked, warning in his voice. "Nothing – if you're blind." Emma's stomach churned and she flinched. "Champagne getting to you? That's what you get for downing a glass to drown your sorrows." She raised an eyebrow but was visibly still in pain. "What sorrows?" She closed her eyes trying to breathe as well as she could. It was freezing out but she was boiling. Mickey looked concerned and was trying to resist the urge to go to her. "Just you and lover boy." Mickey's head snapped to Ash. "Excuse me?" he said, laughing slightly but also trying to keep his temper under control. Emma stayed out of it entirely but Ash smirked back at Mickey. "It's not my fault the only opportunity you get to kiss her is when it's part of a con."

The car pulled up just as he went to retaliate and although he knew he'd get stick for it later, he opened the door for Emma but to save them both the questions later, he didn't help her much. When they got into the car Sean and Albert seemed to sense the tension and everything stayed quiet until they got back to their appartment.


End file.
